


Sucesos no tan inesperados

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: En ocasiones nos suceden cosas que no esperábamos algunas buenas y otras no tanto, culpa al destino, a la suerte  al karma o a lo que sea e lo que crees. pero que sucede cuando lo mas irreal te sucede? cuando aquello que jamas imaginaste ¿qué podría ocurrir se cumple? y lo peor es que no estaba librado al azar





	Sucesos no tan inesperados

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es mía.
> 
> Este one shot es la precuela de "el largo camino por delante"
> 
> Contiene: ooc, humor, lemón

SUCESOS NO TAN INESPERADOS

 

 

En una cueva alejada de cualquier rastro de civilización o siquiera alguna luz que no fuese proveniente del fuego de las antorchas; las cuales estaban estratégicamente colocadas a cada lado del camino que tenía aquel escondite, perteneciente a uno de los legendarios sannin, se encontraba alguien con un gran dilema. Al fondo de una gran habitación, sentado en una silla grande de piedra, la cual simulaba ser el trono de quien se autonombraba el “rey de las serpientes”, se hallaba el susodicho. Quien no podía ser otra persona la que ocupara dicho lugar sino el mismísimo Orochimaru.

A pesar de ser un sanguinario y despiadado ser, que era capaz de matar a su familia (si no fuese huérfano) con tal de obtener más juventud y poder, no podía evitar mostrar un rastro de humanidad inhabitual en él. Era un cuadro de lo más extraño verlo sentado suspirando como una colegiala enamorada de los mangas shojo, sólo por una simple carta que sostenía entre sus manos como si fuese la clave de la vida eterna.

Los suspiros que soltaba el sannin cada vez que leía y releía la dichosa carta ponían de mal humor a Kabuto, quien tuvo más de un intento de averiguar el remitente de tan molesto papel. Cada vez que se acercaba demasiado, su adorado Orochimaru-sama, lo mandaba a volar de una patada. Cosa que no detenía al de pelo gris, quien estaba tan acostumbrado al dolor que muy poca atención le prestó a la sensación que le dejaban los golpes al impactar en su cuerpo. Era una suerte que contara con aquella habilidad especial de regenerar las células de su cuerpo para reconstruir los tejidos dañados. De lo contrario, estaría muerto como aquellos juguetes sexuales que el sannin de cabello negro rompió con sus duras sesiones de sexo.

Por la noche, Kabuto quiso hacer un último intento de descubrir el origen de los suspiros de su “maestro”. Nadie le creía que SÓLO era su maestro, todos sabían que era un secreto a voces la verdadera razón por la que lo seguía. Era un jodido masoquista, al que le encantaba que lo maltratara de manera verbal y física, el de anteojos sólo por esas muestras de superioridad, se excitaba de sobremanera.

Al entrar al cuarto del sannin de las serpientes, notó que éste se encontraba ausente. Era la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir lo que sucedía, revolvió los cajones cercanos a la cama sin mucho éxito. Hasta que al fin localizó el dichoso papel que tanto lo había atormentado. Pero su suerte no era tan buena, ya que, al apenas intentar acercarse, un kunai le rozó la mano haciendo que sangrara un poco y retrocediera por inercia.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Kabuto? —preguntó siseando el de pelo negro.

—Esto... yo puedo explicarlo —dijo temeroso por las reacciones del hombre-serpiente.

—Espero que sea una muy buena explicación o te castigaré —advirtió con una voz rasposa y tenebrosa.

Y Kabuto se habría sentido aterrado, de no ser porque Orochimaru traía puesta una bata transparente de color morada. Por lo que aquella sugerencia de un castigo sumado al cuerpo que le quitaba el sueño, más que una amenaza sonaba a una insinuación que él estaba más que dispuesto a tomar. Sin embargo, la voz de su maestro lo sacó de su burbuja de fantasías sexuales.

—Y no hablo del castigo erótico que solemos practicar, por si estás pensando en algo sucio —le aclaró más amenazante que antes.

—Pero Orochimaru-sama, es que me preocupa su estado de ánimo desde que llego aquella carta —confesó frustrado el de lentes.

—No es nada para que te andes metiendo en mis asuntos —declaró con contundente resolución—. Sólo es un aniversario de algo que sucedió hace quince años, o sea cuando tú no tenías nada que ver conmigo. —Aunque el sannin sabía que eso no mantendría a Kabuto tranquilo.  

—Pero aquel papel lo ha tenido muy pensativo últimamente —siguió insistiendo en averiguar qué sucedía con la maldita carta. Sumada al hecho de que el de ojos dorados mencionó un aniversario, pero ¿de qué?

—Ahh no debes preocuparte por eso al fin y al cabo ya tomé una decisión —dijo con simpleza totalmente despreocupado el mayor.

—¿Una decisión sobre qué Orochimaru-sama? —El de lentes sentía que esa sonrisa, tan parecida a las que el sannin usaba antes de sus noches de pasión, eran señal de que pensaba disfrutar de la “compañía” de alguien más, que no era precisamente él.

Pero el de pelo largo de ojos amarillos no contesto, sólo esbozó una maléfica sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para los que estaban involucrados en el asunto tratado en la carta…

 

  ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

En otra parte y más específicamente en un burdel, estaba Jiraiya bebiendo de lo lindo como siempre, mientras era rodeado de mujeres muy hermosas; obviamente interesadas en la paga que les correspondía por ofrecer su compañía a alguien visiblemente muy necesitado de alguna mujer. Era obvio que aquel hombre sólo tenía como única opción, ofrecer dinero a cambio de ellas, ya que, por su atractivo, el cual era inexistente, por “ _su agradable manera de ser_ ”, la cual se traducía en un pervertido total, no conseguiría que ninguna fémina se le acercara por voluntad propia. Vamos que a ninguna mujer le gusta un pervertido sin remedio.

El ambiente que tanto disfrutaba el sannin fue interrumpido por un estruendo con nombre y apellido…

—¡Ero-Sennin! ¡¿Qué demonios crees qué haces?! —gritó derribando la puerta de una patada un rubio de ojos azules con tres marquitas en cada mejilla—. ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR ENTRENANDOME TTEBAYO! —reclamó luego de su estrepitosa entrada nada más ni menos que Naruto Uzumaki.

—¡Ah mocoso malcriado! —exclamó frustrado el hombre de cabello blanco por la interrupción en su perver… proceso de investigación—. ¿Qué te he dicho de decime así? ¡DEBERÍAS TENERME MÁS RESPETO SOY TÚ MAESTRO! —regañó molesto, por ver como todas las chicas se habían alejado asustadas, creyendo que iniciaría alguna pelea.

—¡Entonces actúa como mi maestro y enséñame técnicas muy poderosas! —gritó antes de cruzarse de brazos y hacer un tierno puchero que, a pesar de tener catorce años, no se le iba la costumbre de hacer.

—¿Para qué te apresuras tanto? —le preguntó sin verdadero interés en una respuesta—. Deberías de disfrutar con estas lindas jovencitas. Vamos chico, estas en la adolescencia, la etapa en la que empiezas a descubrir los placeres de la vida.

—No tengo tiempo para sus cochinadas, Ero-sennin. En estos dos años que llevamos viajando no hemos progresado tanto como debería. —El sabio de los sapos evitó contradecirlo, debido a que siempre que le decía que había mejorado mucho, el rubio negaba haber logrado algo—. Debo volverme más fuerte para rescatar a Sasuke. —Y ahí estaba la razón por la que el de ojos azules no se sentía a gusto consigo mismo.

—Otra vez con el cuento del chiquillo ese —replicó con cansancio el sannin—. ¿Es qué no tienes nada más en tu cabeza?

—Sasuke es mi mejor amigo y haré lo que sea por llevarlo de nuevo a Konoha conmigo. —Al notar lo que dijo y la manera en la que se podían malinterpretar sus palabras, se corrigió—. Digo, con sus amigos.

—No me digas que te gusta el arroz con popote —dijo casi con horror el mayor.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la comida con esto? —cuestionó con suma inocencia, o al menos quería creer que lo que le preguntaron lo había tomado en el sentido equivocado, porque de ser lo que el rubio pensaba significaba…

—¿Seguro que no sientes nada más que amistad por Sasuke? —interrogó de nuevo el sannin prestando atención a las reacciones de su discípulo.

—Sí, siento que lo quiero mucho más que eso —aclaró firme sin ninguna duda.

—¡OHH NOOO MI DÍSCIPULO ES GAY! —gritó el sannin de blanca cabellera de la manera más melodramática posible—. ¿CÓMO PUDO PASAR ESTO? TENIENDO A UN MAESTRO DE LA SEDUCCIÓN COMO YO GUIANDOTE.

—¡OYE VIEJO VERDE YO NO SOY GAY! Sólo dije eso porque creo que quiero a Sasuke como a un hermano, y eso es más que como un simple amigo ttebayo —gritó enfurecido el menor.

 —Ahh pues tu obsesión con ese niño afeminado se me hace sospechosa —dijo tercamente el ero-sennin.

—¡QUE NO SOY GAY! ¡ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES DE GRANDES PECHOS Y TODO! —exclamó el rubio haciendo gala de la fuerza de sus pulmones.

—Entonces no te molestará hacerme compañía —dijo con picardía el mayor.

—No lo sé, tú no eres de fiar. —Naruto se negaba a aceptar alguna propuesta de su maestro sabiendo que no era muy confiable.

—Mocoso malagradecido y yo que te otorgaba esta maravillosa noche a mi cuenta como regalo de cumpleaños —reclamó Jiraiya fingiendo indignación.

—Todavía no es mi cumpleaños, lo será mañana. —Obviamente Naruto siguió reticente a aceptar, viéndolo en una actitud sospechosa.

—Exactamente por eso estaremos celebrando toda la noche. —Trató de convencerlo con gestos de euforia, mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros—. Hasta que llegue la medianoche, donde brindaremos en tu honor y mañana por la mañana recibirás tu regalo.

—No lo sé. —Continúo inseguro de lo que le decía su maestro.

—Entonces eres homosexual, porque no hay manera de que un hetero rechace una noche como esta —afirmó como acusación, golpeando en el orgullo del portador del Kyubi.

—Vale, ya verás no soy gay y me gustan los pechos. —Retó decidido el de ojos cielo cediendo finalmente ante la propuesta.

—Repítete eso toda la noche si quieres, pero cuando todo termine sabremos para qué lado pateas —comentó divertido el de cabellera canosa, sabiéndose ganador.

Así comenzó la noche previa al cumpleaños del kitsune, quien pasó repitiéndose aquella frase tal y como le sugirió Jiraiya; en especial cada vez que alguna chica con poca ropa se le acercaba. Sin embargo, las miraba y… para su sorpresa no sentía nada, las únicas reacciones que tenía su cuerpo ante los acercamientos sin pudor o los toques indiscretos, era cuando alguna tenía algo similar al Uchiha. Por ejemplo, cuando se acercó una chica de pelo negro largo, ojos verdes y piel morena, a pesar de tener buenos atributos y curvas, Uzumaki se fijó en que su pelo no era tan brillante y sedoso como el de Sasuke; además de ser un negro azabache sin nada llamativo, mientras que el de Sasuke era con reflejos azulados.

Así transcurrió toda la noche, cada muchachita que se le acercará, era inmediatamente evaluada y comparada con el poseedor del sharingan y todas quedaban cortas ante él. Ya fuese en cuanto a su pelo, sus ojos, HASTA SU CINTURA. Era definitivo, Naruto sabía que tenía un problema, su cuerpo se sentía caliente pensando en su mejor amigo y no por las mujeres a su alrededor. El rubio no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

 

 

_¡ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!  A mí siempre me gustaron las mujeres, incluso robé revistas playboy de bellas mujeres desnudas. ¡KamiI! Si hasta inventé el jutsu sexy para poder meterme a los baños de las mujeres y espiarlas de cerca en un en vivo y en directo. ARRG estoy pensando demasiado en el Teme, lo mejor será que recurra de nuevo a esa frase antes de caer en la homofobia._

_No soy gay me gustan los pechos._

_No soy gay me gustan los pechos._

_No soy gay me gustan los pechos._

_No a los pechos me gustan los gays._

_¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?! No importa, lo intentaré de nuevo y esta vez sí lo pensaré bien. Ohh si Sasuke estuviese aquí, se burlaría de mí, por no ser capaz de pensar correctamente. Ya me lo imagino, diciendo algo como “eres tan usuratonkachi que ni siquiera eres capaz de pensar bien” con esa odiosa sonrisa de lado, mostrando toda su superioridad y esos labios finos y suaves grr… ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡DE VUELTA A LA FRASE QUE MIS PENSAMIENTOS SE ESTAN VOLVIENDO DEMASIADO GAY PARA MI GUSTO!_

_No soy gay y me gustan los pechos._

_No soy gay y me gustan los pechos._

_No soy gay y me gustan los pechos._

_Soy gay y no me gustan los pechos._

_¿QUÉ CARAJOS PENSÉ? Además, si en el remoto caso, admitiera tener algún mínimo de atracción por “el vengador”, no me haría gay en TODO el sentido de la palabra. Si no que me haría ser… no sé algo como un seme de un uke llamado Sasuke, eso sí que rima, se me hace que está predestinado. Lo que SÍ, tendría que aceptar si admitiera, SÓLO, si admitiera una atracción sexual, sería el hecho de que me gusta el dolor y eso sólo me haría masoquista._

_Ahh estoy cansado de este ambiente tan viciado y lleno de viejos pervertidos como Ero-sennin. ¿Qué no ven que esas chicas podrían ser sus hijas o incluso sus nietas? Arrg qué asco y no lo digo por las mujeres, ya dije que no soy gay. Me retiro en silencio, sin que nadie me preste atención y me dirijo a esos cuartos “especiales” que usan para sus cochinadas. Espero no encontrarme con ninguna situación... ejem incómoda, por no decirlo de otra manera más cruel, como traumatizante. Pero para mí lo sería, no quiero ver los cuerpos de esos viejos totalmente desnudos mientras hacen eso._

 

 

Naruto se dirigía a un cuarto que era totalmente silencioso, por su propio bien, se alejó de los que tenían sonidos que hubiese preferido no identificar. Al llegar a su destino, abrió la puerta lentamente, pero viendo que todo se encontraba en la más absoluta oscuridad con sus manos buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz de la habitación; durante su búsqueda estuvo preparándose mentalmente para hallar una escena pecaminosa. Pero ni toda una vida, podría haberlo preparado para lo que vio al entrar…

—¿Listo para pasar la mejor noche de tu vida amorcito? —oyó una voz algo familiar, que le causó unos escalofríos muy intensos.

Aun así, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a quien fuese la persona dueña de esa voz tan conocida. Sin embargo, el jinchuriki se arrepentiría toda su vida de no haberlos mantenidos cerrados, ya que frente a él estaba nada más ni nada menos que… Orochimaru; usando un traje similar al de las mujeres que trabajaban en el club. Es decir, casi NADA, para desgracia del pobre rubio, la pureza que todos decían que poseían sus ojos azules se había manchado con aquella grotesca imagen que lo perseguiría por siempre.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ? —se gritaron el uno al otro.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿no ves que espero a alguien? —dijo siseando como una auténtica serpiente.

Ante tal afirmación, Uzumaki repasó con la mirada la forma en la que estaba vestido el moreno, y a pesar de ser un ninja y deber controlar sus reaccione, Luego de la segunda vez de examinar el cuerpo del sannin de las serpientes, no pudo evitar que su boca se llenará de saliva. Mientras sentía un calor que se expandía por su vientre, por lo cual no logró evitar que cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionará sin permiso…

—Se not... —antes de terminar lo que quería decir, el rubio buscó un cesto de basura en la habitación y vomitó todo lo que comió esa noche y todas las anteriores. Porque la parte que Uzumaki no logró controlar fue su estómago y el reflejo del vómito.  

—Mocoso, ¿se puede saber porque vomitas? —cuestionó más que enfadado de que ensuciará la habitación que por algún tipo de preocupación humanitaria.

—¿ES QUE NO HAS VISTO COMO ESTÁS VESTIDO? —gritó molesto por la falta de moral por el que, según el rubito, le hacía competencia en lo pedófilo a su sensei.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —dijo de manera amenazante para luego señalar su cuerpo escaso de ropa—. Porque te aseguro que este cuerpo mataría a cualquiera.

—Claro que lo mataría —exclamó con burla—, pero del asco.

—¡¡Por supuesto que no!! —dijo molesto por los improperios del menor—. No ves que tengo un cuerpo de infarto.

—Pero infarta del espanto —dijo aún burlón el rubio pese a estar con la cabeza metida aún en el cesto de basura—. Ahora que estás aquí me dirás en donde esta Sasuke o te partiré la cara a puñetazos hasta dejarte más feo de lo que eres.

Uzumaki tenía el reflejo de vomitar cada vez que recordaba la imagen del sannin que lo acompañaba en la habitación, pero se forzaba a ser fuerte para obtener información. Mientras que el de pelo largo tenía unas inmensas ganas de matar al impertinente rubio y lo haría de no ser por dos cosas: la primera que había tomado una decisión y no podía retractarse y la otra, la intervención de cierto amigo suyo que le llegó a Naruto como caído del cielo…

—Orochimaru, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Jiraiya apareciendo por la puerta de la habitación. Naruto lo miró brevemente, para luego fijar su atención en el sannin de las serpientes, sabiendo que su sensei le cubriría las espaldas.

—Qué bueno que estas aquí, Ero-sennin este pervertido estaba... —pero antes de completar su frase, perdió el conocimiento.

 

 /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

A la mañana siguiente se escuchaba el pio pio de las aves cantar, en el exterior del cuarto de hotel, donde se hospedaba Naruto con su maestro. Los rayos del sol atravesaban los cristales de la ventana del mismo. El de ojos azules comenzó a removerse inquieto en un intento de despertar; la suave y amplia cama en la que estaba recostado le hacía la tarea más difícil, pero una respiración acompasada cerca de su rostro, le hizo abrir los ojos de una sola vez.

 

 

_De repente y sin que me diera cuenta, Sasuke estaba durmiendo a mi lado y como si eso no fuese suficiente para sorprenderme, tenía otra cosa que hacía este encuentro mucho más extraño: tenía orejas de gato en la cabeza. Estaba totalmente desnudo y su cuerpo lechoso, sólo estaba cubierto por un montón de listones rojos como ropa y un collar negro con un cascabel del cual colgaba una nota que decía mi nombre, por lo que leí su contenido:_

_“ **Feliz cumpleaños N° 15 mocoso aquí te dejó tu regalo de cumpleaños, disfrútalo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, no podrá usar su chackra y su fuerza física está muy reducida por lo que no podrá lastimarte.”**_

**_Atte: el gran maestro de los sapos, el poderoso e inigualable sannin por el que todas las chicas suspiran_ ** _… bla bla bla esta parte no me interesa, ya que sólo es un montón de cosas totalmente falsas y títulos autoproclamados que ni el mismo se cree. Veo hasta el final de la nota que hay una posdata._

**_PD: no lo sueltes ni le quites el collar o estarás en serios problemas… hablo en serio, es tu vida la que correrá peligro si lo haces._ **

 

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó el rubio al verlo removerse.

—Puurrrr ¿qué hago aquí? —se preguntó ronroneando Sasuke, mientras iba despertándose. Se sentó haciendo crujir la cama en la que se encontraba—. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó nuevamente ya más despierto.

Estaba tan adormilado que sus sentidos no funcionaban bien, así que sin notar que estaba con alguien más en la cama, comenzó a quitarse los listones del cuerpo con gran vergüenza. No tenía idea de la razón por la que estaba desnudo en una cama que no reconocía, pero sólo quería largarse y matar a su “maestro”, que quien sabe dónde estaba. Sólo pudo percatarse de la presencia de Naruto, cuando éste se le acercó inclinándose hacia él, hasta quedar cara a cara.

—Na-Naruto. —El portador del sharingan intentó moverse para alejarse lo más posible de su rubio acompañante, no le gustaba que lo vea de esa forma tan vergonzosa. Era oficial: la situación en la que estaba no podía ser peor ¿o sí?

Al tratar de recuperar su espacio personal, se dio cuenta que no podía moverse correctamente, por la gran cantidad de listones que aún tenía en el cuerpo enrollados. Sumado al hecho que, no se percató que estaba en el borde de la cama, fue a dar directamente en el suelo.

Uzumaki al ver a su compañero caído, intento cargarlo del suelo y volverlo a subir a la cama— Ahh Naru. —Un gemido escapó de los labios de Sasuke al sentir que era tocado por Naruto, aunque fue de manera accidental el roce, tenía la piel al descubierto haciéndolo muy perceptivo ante el más mínimo toque, y se sonrojo de la vergüenza por el sonido tan bochornoso que soltó—. Déjame, estúpido Dobe. —El orgullo Uchiha podía más que cualquier cosa, por lo cual se lanzó a la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas—. Déjame solo —expresó sonrojado viendo como Naruto no se movía.

—Espera un momento, ¿por qué estás aquí? —exigió saber alterado Naruto.

—¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? —contestó arisco por encontrarse totalmente desorientado.

—Mientras pienso en eso —expresó el rubio tratando de poner en orden sus prioridades—. ¿Por qué tienes esas orejas? —cuestionó curioso.

—¿Eh? ¿Orejas? —se preguntó Sasuke mientras se tocaba las peludas orejas en la parte superior de su cabeza—. ¿Qué significa esto? —En ese momento el rubio notó que el de ojos noche también tenía una cola de gato, la cual no dudo en jalar.

—Espera incluso tienes cola —dijo totalmente fascinado por ver que era real y no un simple disfraz.

—Ahh. —Fue el gemido que escapó de la boca de Sasuke mientras su cuerpo se estremecía cuando el rubio le apretó la colita—. Idiota suéltala. —Naruto seguía tocándole la cola haciendo que Uchiha temblara.

—Lo siento —exclamó totalmente sonrojado el de ojos azules por ver que lo seguía tocando como depravado—. No puedo creer que ese viejo pervertido llegará a entregarme al Teme por mi cumpleaños —reclamó bajito, pero fue escuchado por el azabache.

—¡ESPERA UN MINUTO! ¡¿Significa que estoy aquí y tengo estas cosas para ser tu maldito juguete sexual?! —estalló furioso de saberse un utilizado como un objeto por su mejor amigo, al cual miró muy enojado, intentando activar el sharingan para mandar al Dobe a un genjutsu. Sin embargo, al ver que no resultaba, se resignó—. Olvídalo, me largo de aquí. —Hizo amago de levantarse de la cama, pero no consiguió su objetivo.

—No, Sasuke por favor espera, yo no tengo nada que ver, te lo juro, cuando desperté ya estabas así y aquí —suplicó el jinchuriki sosteniéndolo de la cola para que no se fuera, no quería que su “mejor amigo” se fuera y menos que lo odiará por lo que sucedía. Sasuke al no poderse mover de allí, por estar siendo sostenido por la mano morena de Naruto, sólo se ocultó en las sábanas lo mejor que pudo.

—¿No deberías estar festejando tu cumpleaños con tus amigos? —cuestionó el de ojos negros desde su escondite de tela.

—No —respondió sin titubear—. Se suponía que estaba viajando para hacerme más fuerte y llevarte a Konoha, pero ese viejo pervertido me dejó de lado —bufó molesto por la osadía de su sensei.

Uchiha se sonrojo, pensando en que Naruto era tan amable, como para olvidarse de su propio cumpleaños por él. Y recordó que el de ojos cielo era huérfano y que la mayoría en la aldea lo odiaban, por lo que sus cumpleaños, de seguro no fueron los más felices. Pensando en todo esto, decidió dejar un poco de lado el orgullo Uchiha y hacer algo de lo más humillante, según su criterio. Se acercó hasta el otro y sin que tuviera tiempo de prever lo que pasaría, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, justo por encima de las marquitas del kitsune.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Dobe —dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo mientras volvía a su escondite bajo las sábanas, tapándose hasta la cabeza para que no viera la vergüenza que tenía.

Naruto no podía creer lo que le acababa de suceder, ese gesto debió haberlo asqueado por provenir de otro hombre, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Su pervertido maestro tenía razón, él sentía algo mucho más profundo que amistad por Uchiha. Y aquel gesto tan tierno de su parte sólo logró que su pecho sintiera aquella cálida sensación que siempre sintió junto al de cabello negro, pero aumentada veinte veces. Ahora entendía como se debió sentir el grinch en esa película de navidad.

Tocó con su mano la sábana donde se había ocultado el moreno, consciente que éste se encontraba sin ropa, así que siguió frotándola contra el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke, quien soltaba jadeos y gemidos ahogados por la sensación de ser tocado indirectamente por las manos del rubio. Quiso detener ese toque tan indebido hacia su persona, por lo que él mismo se quitó la sábana de la cabeza, mientras se sentaba en la cama para gritarle al otro lo pervertido que era.

—Sasuke —susurró, de repente el de ojos azules saltó sobre él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó al verlo tan eufórico, pero lo que le preocupaba era tener el cuerpo del otro tan cerca del suyo propio.

—Sasuke —repitió de nuevo Naruto—. No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento, no me retractaré ahora. —Con el abrazo logró tumbar de nuevo al Uchiha en la cama que seguían compartiendo.

—Idiota detente —exigió el vengador al sentir como lo manoseaba libremente, aun teniéndolo atrapado en sus brazos acanelados. Los cuales, al tenerlo tan cerca, pudo detallar lo fuerte que debió ser el entrenamiento de Naruto para tener unos brazos de acero bien marcados y detallados.

—No puedo —contestó jadeante— “ _No me importa si es un sueño_ ”-pensó resuelto Uzumaki y besó a Sasuke apasionadamente, mientras removía la molesta sábana para tocar con total libertad el cuerpo de su neko—. Perdóname, Sasuke. —Lo estrujó entre sus fuertes brazos, mientras besaba su boca con desesperación. Comenzó a besar ese cuello pálido, mientras sus manos recorrían en un camino descendente el cuerpo de Sasuke, hasta llegar a las nalgas del otro quien gemía como loco.

—Ahh ¿qué vas ahh ah a hacer? —preguntó aun entre gemidos, Uchiha intentó protestar por lo que el Dobe le hacía a su cuerpo, pero no podía negar, al menos no así mismo, que le encantaba lo que Naruto le estaba haciendo.

—Voy a darte tanto placer que no podrás olvidarme jamás —aseguró el de las marquitas, con una cálida sonrisa, que no concordaba con una propuesta tan pervertida, ni con lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sin embargo, a Sasuke eso no le importaba, pues sabía que, si en alguien podía confiar completamente, ese era precisamente Naruto Uzumaki.

En la habitación de aquel hotel, donde se llevaba a cabo aquel encuentro clandestino, lejos de miradas prejuiciosas, estaban ambos amantes disfrutando de la piel del contrario. Luego de algunas cuantas caricias, sólo se oían los gemidos que producía la boca de Sasuke, el cual era incapaz de contenerlos, algo que su amante agradecía infinitamente. Si el bastardo del que se había enamorado no era capaz de expresarse en la vida cotidiana, al menos que no se contuviera en la cama, literalmente hablando.

El moreno estaba sentado con las piernas separadas con el rubio sentado detrás de él, pegando su pecho broceado a su pálida y suave espalda. Naruto lo masturbaba con una mano y con la otra le tocaba ligeramente el mentón haciendo que volteara el rostro hacia él, mostrando lo sonrojado que estaba. “ _Así que aquí también tienes orejas_ ” pensó divertido Naruto viendo las orejas normales de humano que Sasuke aún poseía, antes de lamerlas de manera traviesa, causando que el “gato” se estremeciera notoriamente.

—Dobe ahh no sigas —pidió con la respiración entre cortada.

—Ohh ¿ya estas a punto? —preguntó, aun a sabiendas que su orgulloso Teme, no respondería algo tan vergonzoso.

No soportaba el calor abrumador en su bajo vientre, y sentía corrientes de excitación recorrerle en el cuerpo como si fuese electricidad. Él no deseaba correrse en la mano del rubio, sentía que era muy humillante y en cierto modo, temía asquear al de ojos cielo. Pese a todos los pensamientos sobre como intentar soportar la masturbación sin venirse, los planes del rubio eran precisamente lograr que el azabache llegara al orgasmo por su causa. Luego de expulsar aquel líquido blanquecino, todas las fuerzas de Sasuke se desvanecieron de su cuerpo, logrando que se desplomara boca arriba en la cama, totalmente fatigado. Mientras Naruto veía como el otro trataba de recuperar el aliento, se relamía la mano en la que Sasuke dejó su esencia.

Sin perder el tiempo, Uzumaki se aseguró que sus dedos estuvieran lo suficientemente lubricados con la mezcla entre la esencia del moreno y su propia saliva, a su criterio, éste era el mejor lubricante natural que se podría crear. Empezó a penetrar a Sasuke con uno de sus dedos, aprovechándose que el otro seguía tratando de respirar con normalidad, aun manteniendo las piernas abiertas, mientras se cubría los ojos con un brazo para esconder su rostro totalmente sonrojado. Ante la inesperada intromisión en su parte baja, Sasuke gimió de sorpresa, al primero de esos sonidos, (que el azabache desaprobaba), le siguieron muchos otros gemidos, que hacían que el dolor en el pene de Naruto, que no había sido aliviado en todo ese tiempo, punzara con mayor fuerza.

—¿Es ahh estás bien? —Le costaba hablar con el dolor de su entrepierna—. ¿Te duele, Sasuke? —pese a la excitación, no dejo de lado la preocupación por el bienestar de su compañero.

—Idiota ahh es desagradable. —Intentó negar lo mucho que le estaba gustando, aferrándose con fuerza a la almohada.

—Pero estoy seguro de que incluso para los hombres se supone que... —dijo el rubio moviendo los dedos, tratando de hallar aquel punto especial de los hombres—. Aquí está tu punto débil. —Sonrió victorioso al oír cuando un gemido más alto que los anteriores, metiendo sus dedos hasta el fondo. “ _Este es el punto, pero es inútil que trate de contenerme quiero meterla ya_ ” pensó tragando saliva aun teniendo a Sasuke acostado de lado en la cama.

—Naruto ¿qué ahh haaces? —le preguntó al sentir como lo ponía nuevamente boca arriba.

—Sasuke, lo siento, probablemente aun estés muy estrecho, pero... —y sin más comenzó a penetrar el agujerito rosado con el que estuvo jugando antes con sus dedos.

—Espera es ahh imposible que me entre algo tan grande —dijo con sus orejitas abajo por el dolor de que su ano fuera forzado por algo que lo superaba en tamaño.

—¿Qué ahh qué debería hacer? —se preguntó en voz baja el de ojos azules, mientras miraba las orejas de gato agachadas, sabiendo lo mucho que le dolía—. Pero aun no estoy muy adentro. —Con sólo meter una parte de su miembro viril sentía que deseaba correrse por esa estrechez enloquecedora—. Tengo que hacer algo. —En ese punto era imposible retroceder, tenían que culminar juntos, sin importar qué.

La solución le llegó como una revelación, al ver la cola de gato, se acordó de lo que pasó cuando la tocó, la manera en la que se había excitado el azabache. Él la agarró con fuerza haciendo que Sasuke se volteara y lo penetró por completo de una estocada, sintiendo como al fin había logrado entrar por completo a esa exquisita prisión de carne.

—Mi mi cola oh. —Trató de protestar inútilmente al sentir, como no conforme con haberlo penetrado de aquella manera, seguía toqueteando su colita.

—Sasuke ya ahh estoy adentro. —Si Naruto no lo embestía como un animal era porque le preocupaba lastimarlo—. ¿Está bien si me muevo? —No le importaba morir de dolor con tal de esperar a que su querido “gato” estuviera listo.

—Haz lo que ahh quieras, Dobe. Después de todo ahh es tu cumpleaños y no te he dado nada —dijo algo triste por saber que el kitsune se perdía la oportunidad de celebrar esa fecha con las pocas personas que, si lo querían, todo por él, por hacerse fuerte para “rescatarlo” de un camino que él mismo eligió. Por eso Naruto era una persona excepcional, capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo por él y dejar todo de lado con tal de recuperarlo.

—Al contrario, me has dado la felicidad que tanto anhelé —contestó el zorrito con total sinceridad, siendo feliz por saber que tenía a Sasuke con él.

—No ahh mientas ahh —reprendió con algo de tristeza en los ojos, no creyendo haber logrado nada para que el otro fuese feliz, al contrario, lo único que hizo fue humillarlo y lastimarlo. Pero las embestidas suaves, le impedían hablar correctamente, sólo podía limitarse a arañar con fuerza la ancha espalda del Uzumaki.

—Joder estoy a punto de correrme —comentó sin tapujos el rubio mientras aumentaba las embestidas—. ¿Esto se siente bien Sasuke? —preguntó con una cara de pervertido que competiría con su sensei de los sapos.

—Tsk no hay razón para que se sienta bien —contestó molesto, ese día ya había dejado de lado demasiadas veces a su orgullo, como para seguir mancillándolo dándole la razón al Dobe.

—Mentiroso —afirmó con una sonrisa sabiendo que sí estaba logrando su cometido—. ¿Ves? Tus orejas se paran cuando empujo. —Siguió embistiendo con fuerza, mezclando el sonido obsceno de sus cuerpos chocar, con el tierno cascabel que producía un “inocente” tintineo, cada vez que el cuerpo del azabache se sacudía por los espasmos de placer que le provocaba su seme.

—Ni hablar. —Uchiha era terco y negaría lo que sentía, aunque fuese de lo más evidente para aquellos ojos azules.

Ninguno de los dos soportaría mucho más tiempo el calor asfixiante que recorría sus cuerpos, menos con la velocidad y fuerza que imprimía el blondo para complacer al bastardo al que sometía. Sin embargo, no querían acabar con aquel momento de unión y se negaban a permitir que se terminara hasta lograr expresar lo que sus corazones guardaban celosamente.

—Sasuke te amo —confesó, consciente de un posible rechazo a sus sentimientos y con el temor de que el azabache sólo estuviera caliente y que por esa razón se halla dejado llevar.

—También te amo, Naruto. —Correspondió sinceramente a los sentimientos del otro, aún con el shock que tenía por lo que le expresó antes el rubio.

Con la liberación de sus sentimientos les fue imposible no hacerlo a nivel físico también, Naruto terminó corriéndose en el interior del moreno y éste lo hizo entre sus vientres. Ambos agotados, sudorosos y pegajosos, pero sobre todo felices de haber logrado una unión que iba más allá del deseo carnal que se despertaron mutuamente. Se abrazaron no queriéndose separar jamás, Naruto olisqueaba los oscuros cabellos de Sasuke embriagándose de su aroma, mientras que el otro se deleitaba con el sonido del corazón del Dobe, rememorando con culpa, como en el pasado pudo ser él, el causante de que se extinguiera tan maravilloso sonido.

Cada uno deseaba detener el tiempo y quedarse así eternamente, disfrutar de la existencia del otro, olvidándose del mundo exterior, de lo que podría decir la gente, de sus deberes, de todo aquello que pudiera separarlos. Sabiéndose juntos y con el cansancio acumulado por la actividad física que realizaron, cerraron sus ojos para dormir nuevamente. 

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Se escuchaba el pio pio de las aves cantar en el exterior del cuarto de hotel, donde se hospedaba Naruto con su maestro. Los rayos del sol atravesaban los cristales de la ventana del mismo, dando directamente en la cara del rubio que se hallaba dormido. Se despertó de repente y se sentó en su cama buscando a su acompañante, el cual se suponía, estaba descansando con él.

—¡SASUKE! —gritó, pero no lo encontró a su lado como hubiese deseado. Se sentía triste por saber que lo vivido fue solo un sueño, producto de sus deseos ocultos, sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón y en… ¿su espalda? Le ardía como los mil infiernos y no sabía qué era lo que le provocaba esa molestia. Aunque la respuesta era simple, eran los arañazos en su espalda lo que le ardía, pero Uzumaki no tenía manera de verlos, por lo que sólo reflexionó con tristeza.

 

 

_Aunque lo que viví sólo fue un simple sueño, una fantasía de mi parte que no es realidad, no significa que mis sentimientos por Sasuke sean falsos también. Algún día, cuando lo encuentre le revelaré lo que mi corazón siente por él, cuando volvamos a Konoha haré realidad este fantástico sueño húmedo. Entrenaré más arduamente, para poder darle una paliza al Teme si se niega a volver por las buenas, pero espero que acceda, porque si lo lastimo demasiado no podremos hacer otras actividades físicas más... interesantes kukuku._

_Me muero por encontrarlo y hacerlo mío como en mi sueño, ahh Sasuke espérame te prometo hacerme fuerte y rescatarte de las garras de Orochimaru y ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE SIGAS VIRGEN CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE! Porque si me entero de que no lo eres, el responsable se va a enterar. Y pobre del Teme si le entregó su virginidad a alguien más, lo encerraré en mi habitación encadenado a mi cama lejos de cualquiera que quiera siquiera mirarlo con lujuria. No es que quiera sonar tan posesivo, pero es que lo amo tanto, que no soporto la idea de que alguien más te tenga, pelearé por tu amor y felicidad, pero necesito que me des tan sólo una oportunidad._

 

 

 

En otro lugar Sasuke también despertaba totalmente sobresaltado en su cama dentro de una de las cuevas de Orochimaru, se tocó con insistencia las orejas, comprobando que sólo fuesen las humanas. Su ropa estaba totalmente intacta, tal cual como recordaba haberla llevado la última vez, la única excepción, fue un pequeño listón rojo amarrado a su dedo meñique, del cual no se había percatado por haber despertado con la mano cerrada en puño. Dada su confusión comenzó a maquinar en su cabeza explicaciones de lo que pudo provocar tal sueño.

 

 

 _Luego de haber tenido aquel sueño tan extraño y a la vez lujurioso, me siento aliviado y algo desilusionado por saber que aquellas palabras dichas por Naruto no son más que producto de mi imaginación. En ese sueño el Dobe me hacía suyo, y la verdad es que lo disfruté enormemente. Yo tengo por objetivo mi venganza contra Itachi y la debo llevar a cabo cómo sea, pero… si Naruto corresponde a estos sentimientos que acabo de descubrir por él, tal vez pueda dejar de lado mi venganza e ir con él a Konoha. Siempre y cuando SEA SÓLO MÍO, porque no voy a compartirlo con nadie y si alguien le coquetea que sepa que será víctima de mi chidori_. 

 

 

Ambos amantes, separados por una gran distancia, aún se encontraban unidos por el mismo sentimiento y por cierto listoncito rojo que no sólo se hallaba en el dedo meñique de Sasuke, sino que, había uno igual de pequeño y casi invisible en el dedo de Naruto. A pesar de que lo que vivieron fuese un sueño, era una fantasía que los dos deseaban con todo el corazón volver una realidad. Y conociendo lo testarudos que eran, lo más probable es que, pronto consiguieran concretarlo.

 

 

FIN

 

 

OMAKE: la verdad de esa noche

 

Mientras tanto en el burdel en el que había estado Naruto durante la noche previa de su cumpleaños, precisamente en la habitación donde el rubio se encontró con Orochimaru, estaba el mencionado junto a un hombre de cabello blanco. Ambos en la misma cama totalmente desnudos y con pruebas de lo que paso durante la noche esparcidas por todo el cuerpo de ambos.

—Ahh fue una noche estupenda, Oro-chan —dijo sonriente Jiraiya.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre aprovechar el cumpleaños de su discípulo para desfogarte —comentó cínicamente el de cabello negro.

—No me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste tú también. —Siguió diciendo de manera pervertida el sannin de los sapos.

—Pero es que, ¿a quién se le ocurre celebrar la primera vez que folla con un hombre? —preguntó divertido el de ojos amarillos.

—Bueno ahora mi alumno puede celebrar que perdió su virginidad en su cumpleaños y el tuyo también puede celebrarlo con la excusa del cumpleaños de Naruto —explicó feliz por los resultados de su plan.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo no respondía a lo que me pediste en aquella carta? —el sannin de pelo negro era muy curioso, era algo que su compañero de cama sabía de sobra.

—Nada supongo, Naruto está totalmente enamorado de Sasuke y viceversa, tarde o temprano lo descubrirían, pero prefiero que sea temprano para que puedan gozar de su tiempo juntos. No como nosotros que tardamos cuarenta años en saber lo que realmente sentíamos —respondió Jiraiya.

—Tienes razón y así Naruto-kun no necesitara viagra para complacer a Sasuke-kun, a diferencia tuya, que sin mis drogas no puedes darme ni una ronda —comentó algo molesto por la falta de aguante del otro.

—¡Oye! Tú eras el prodigio, debiste darte cuenta antes de lo que sentías por mí y lo que yo sentía por ti y nos habríamos ahorrado este problema —acusó el ermitaño, lavándose las manos del asunto.

—¿Y yo cómo iba a saberlo? Si tú estabas enamorado de Tsunade —reclamó más molesto que antes.

—Pues no lo sé —dijo algo confundido—, pero eres el listo, debiste saberlo —siguió reclamando el peliblanco.

—Desgraciado idiota —dijo entre dientes molesto por la terquedad del otro—. Y encima fetichista —acusó de la nada.

—No del todo —admitió a medias.

—Eres un completo depravado, pervertido, fetichista —comenzó a insultar nuevamente—, y si quieres la prueba de que lo eres, sólo alcanza con leer la carta que me mandaste con tu ridículo sapo.

Orochimaru se levantó de la cama y rebuscó entre sus ropas la dichosa carta que le envío el otro hace unos días atrás y que lo había tenido tan pensativo. Una vez que la halló, no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

 

**_QUERIDO ORO-CHAN_ **

****

**_Hace quince maravillosos años, pasamos una velada llena de amor y lujuria donde nos demostramos nuestro amor con el cuerpo, jamás he podido olvidar como suplicabas por más por el placer que te brinde, ni ninguna mujer jamás ha tenido toda la sensualidad que me demostraste poseer en aquel magnífico momento._ **

****

—Bla bla bla esto me lo saltearé por ser descripciones demasiado gráficas de lo que hicimos ese día —dijo Orochimaru adelantándose algunas partes ** _._**

****

**_Y siempre supe que tú no tuviste nada que ver con el ataque de Kyubi hace quince años, ya que esa noche en específico estuviste todo el día y noche en mi cama en una ciudad alejada de Konoha, donde nos amamos sin descanso._ **

 

—Excepto para tomar viagra —le dijo burlón el azabache.

—Hey eso no dice la carta —reclamó el otro.

—Lo sé, pero quería aclarar ese punto —contestó sonriente Orochimaru.

 

**_Pero le dije al Hokage que debía investigarte por posibles contribuciones tuyas a dicho ataque, como una patética excusa para poder perseguirte sin levantar sospechas. Me encantaría que rememoremos aquel día, mientras mi discípulo y el tuyo se divierten. Verás, Naruto cumple años el 10 de octubre y su mayor anhelo es ver a Sasuke, pero yo sé que desea mucho más que verlo solamente. ¿Podrías traer a Sasuke al burdel? Cuya dirección y ciudad te adjunte a la carta, y para que no lastime a mi ahijado, busca una manera de que no usé su chackra y que su fuerza se reduzca a la de una persona normal. Y ya que te gustan tanto los experimentos podrías ponerle unas lindas orejitas y cola de gato, sé que le fascinarán al mocoso. Mientras ellos se la montan en grande, tú podrías usar ropa como la de las chicas del burdel, y modelarla sólo para mí._ **

**_Será decisión tuya aceptar o no, prestarme a tu alumno como regalo, pero ten en cuenta que tú también te lo pasarás en grande._ **

****

**_Atte: Jiraiya -el amor de tu vida, tu caramelito_** y un montón de idioteces que no son verdad —aclaró frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero todo salió bien —dijo como siempre despreocupado el ermitaño de los sapos.

—¿Bien? El mocoso Uzumaki me dijo un montón de cosas horribles y te juro que, si no hubieras llegado en ese momento, no habría vivido para su siguiente cumpleaños —siseo enfadado recordando la noche anterior.

 

 

_—_ _Orochimaru, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_ _—_ _preguntó Jiraiya, apareciendo por la puerta de la habitación. Naruto lo miró brevemente, para luego fijar su atención en el sannin de las serpientes, sabiendo que su sensei le cubriría las espaldas._

_—_ _Qué bueno que estas aquí, Ero-sennin este pervertido estaba..._ _—_ _pero antes de completar su frase, perdió el conocimiento. Jiraiya había noqueado al rubio de un fuerte golpe en la nuca._

_—Y_ _bien, ¿qué haces aquí Orochimaru?_ _—_ _preguntó el de cabellera blanca._

_—T_ _ú me dijiste que te esperará en la habitación 213_ _—_ _reclamó enfadado el de cara de serpiente._

_—N_ _o, yo te dije en la habitación 218_ _—_ _le espetó el otro._

_—E_ _n esa me pediste que dejará a Sasuke-kun_ _—_ _rebatió el de ojos amarillos._

_—N_ _o, era al revés, te dije que la 218 era para nosotros y la 213 para ellos_ _—_ _peleó el sannin de los sapos_ _—. B_ _ueno da igual, llevemos a Naruto con Sasuke y volvemos aquí a pasarla en grande._

_—E_ _stoy de acuerdo_ _—_ _cedió el moreno._

_Ambos llevaron al rubio hasta la siguiente habitación, donde reposaba un inconsciente Sasuke-neko y los acomodaron en la cama juntos, como a su parecer ellos debían estar. Logrado su objetivo de meterlos juntos a la cama, rogaban que no se mataran al despertar. Una vez cumplido ese deber, volvieron juntos al otro cuarto, donde llevaron a cabo las perversiones de los libros de Jiraiya._

 

—¿No has pensado en hacerte bueno de nuevo? —le cuestionó Jiraiya mientras se vestían sin mirarse.

—No —contestó luego de unos segundos—. Sabes lo que yo deseo.

—Al menos deja a Sasuke fuera de eso, para que sea feliz con Naruto —pidió el peliblanco.

—Yo sólo quiero poseer el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun, no le veo nada malo —dijo despreocupado sin darle importancia.

—Orochimaru, ese deseo sólo puede entenderse de dos maneras: te lo quieres violar o quieres usarlo como contenedor y cualquiera de las dos suena horrible —dijo serio el sannin de los sapos.

—Qué tú alumno se vuelva fuerte y salve a Sasuke-kun entonces —recomendó.

—Ya verás cómo lo logrará y podrá vivir la historia de amor que nosotros no pudimos —dijo sonriente y con plena confianza en su alumno.

—Eso espero.—le sonrió sinceramente antes de darle un beso de despedida.

Para regresar a sus respectivas vidas, tuvieron que separar sus alumnos, mientras estos dormían profundamente, pero manteniéndose abrazados no queriéndose separar jamás. Aún tenían mucho que madurar y tantas otras cosas que aprender, por ahora los dejarían creer que lo vivido fue tan sólo un sueño, pero en sus corazones seguramente ya sabían la verdad. Eso era lo importante, ambos sannin sabían que si ellos eran conscientes de la verdad de sus sentimientos podrían superar cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, aún era muy pronto para que ellos estén juntos, deberían recorrer un largo camino, antes de poder reencontrarse.

No había por qué preocuparse, el hilo rojo del destino los unía, aunque se separaran, siempre volverían a reencontrarse. No podían dejar que estuvieran juntos ahora porque ambos dejarían a medias sus entrenamientos, quisieran o no, la búsqueda de sus objetivos los motivaría a ir más allá de los límites imaginados. Y si el destino no los reunía como tenían previsto, siempre podrían organizar sucesos no tan inesperados, para darles su oportunidad.

 

 

 

OWARI

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
